Be what we wanted
by PushingupDaisies 99
Summary: Flash backs were all a part of the burden a hero is supposed to bare. So when confronted with a past he wanted to forget he can't be the strong hero he should be.


Be what we wanted

AN: This is a one shot mainly focusing on Katsuki and Izuku as I do love the pairing and binged watched Bnha recently. The song happier by Bastille had inspired me, so feel to listen while reading

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my two Oc's

As he cuts up vegetables with a quick hand, he flows through the kitchen with an efficiency learnt over the years. He always claimed to be the best chef in the house much to his wife's disapproval. Today had been quiet and he could take off early from work, while he had been preparing for dinner his wife Autumn had taken their daughter shopping for a hero costume, she was doing a show and tell about who their favourite hero was. A ghost smile flickers onto his lips as he hears his daughter hurtling down to the kitchen. He never thought this would be his life a home, wife and kids but there he was with open arms waiting to catch his girl flying into the kitchen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me! Look at me!" she shrieked out in her high-pitched voice. Eyes having caught the costume his girl wore proudly his eyes widened as his arms froze in place. His daughter looks up at him in concern thinking her father did not like the hero she had chosen for her show and tell.

"Daddy?" the little girl questioned her lip trembling at her father's unresponsive attitude. Soon another figure appears in his vision which was his wife which looks helplessly at the situation before her.

"Honey … why don't you go play inside? Your dad has had a long day," she instructs her daughter. The little nods obediently knowing her dad must have been very tired being the number one hero and all. She smiles bravely and dismisses the behaviour as she walks into their living room.

"I'm so sorry …she didn't take no for an answer…she was so excited to get this costume because of all the stories you told her," his wife tries to explain, he shakes his head as if to shake himself out of his frozen state.

"It's okay Autumn …I was just surprised …she looks just like …" he doesn't finish his sentence and she doesn't integrate him after that, instead she lets him leave to their room for the rest of the evening as she finishes up in the kitchen. He couldn't have been more thankful to his wife. When she offers him some dinner he refuses, and she accepts the answer without question and when he grabs onto her in the middle of the night muffling his screams into her chest soaking her with his tears she rubs his back soothingly. It was one of times she felt utterly useless in holding together his broken pieces.

 _Rubble encased their surroundings the smell of blood and echo of cries filtered heavily through the air. But one sound rose above the chaos and it was the manic laughter of a man standing on top of the wreckage looking down on the disaster area. Below him are the fallen heroes that he had trampled, though he himself had been beaten to a pulp he was one of the few still standing. All that was left between him and his victory was Deku and Ground Zero which were the only heroes left standing barely amongst the fallen. Through his one good eye Katsuki glares down at the psychopath before him. He glances next to him and Deku had almost nothing left in him…and his current state was not much better. This couldn't be how it ended he thought frustrated, the heroes always won… he refused to lose. There had to be another choice… there had to be something left.Deku leaned on his good leg the only person prevent Kacchan from heading into a brutal frontal attack. It would never had worked the lunatic was too strong and with these thoughts his mind worked recklessly for another solution anything …anything to keep everyone safe. But his thoughts grew more desperate as the Villain continued his rampage.Katsuki had reached his limit …it wasn't going to end like this he knew Deku was stalling trying to figure out a plan but Katsuki knew it was hopeless as he saw his green eyes appear faded in his search. This evil wasn't going down alone he knew that much, the question was who was going down with him. Katsuki smiles manically as he clenches his fists to aid his resolve. They needed Deku …Deku had to make it out of this, people needed him and if Katsuki would only admit it to himself Deku was the better hero and after all he had put him through growimg up Deku deserved the happy ending Dammit! And he sure as hell was going to give it to him._

 _"oi! You shitty nerd you better not make me regret this!" he shouts as he charges at the villain. If he got close enough Katsuki would be able to blow this psycho to hell but he wouldn't have enough power to get out of there in time. He knew this but Dammit he would rather drag them both to hell than lose..._ _"Kachhan!" Izuku's voice was lost to the background, he watched on helplessly he wouldn't make it in time to stop him…_ _White light engulfed him as the explosion was let off_

He trembles in her arms as the memories flood his mind and for the first time, he feels like he can speak.

"I hate you! You hear me?! I fucking hate you! Idiot! what were you thinking?!" At the sound of his broken cries her tears join his own in lost and guilt. His childhood friend had given her this life, he had given him and her a happy ending. That incident happened five years ago and she can still smell the smoke engulfing the city as she watched anxiously the screen.

 _The contents of her stomach threatened to leave her as she watched the battle…she wanted him here with her she refused to watch him die. Half way through she curled herself in a ball refusing to watch what played out on screen she knew this is what she had go herself into being married to a hero, but they had just gotten married and she…she didn't get to tell him she was pregnant. She had just found out and was waiting for tonight to surprise him._ The next day:

He reads the inscription before him, he had been coming here once a year for the past 5 years just to find some peace but still the dead would never bring him much peace. Instead it plaugued his nightmares. He didn't deserve to be this happy now he thought solemly as he walks away from the tombstone.

 _Deku watches in horror as the scene unfolds before him, he couldn't save …but he needed to try he couldn't just watch him die and with the last bit he had he shoots forward into the explosion the white light engulfing him entirely_.

"You know what?" he says bitterly into air as he walks way ,

"I did what you asked I hope you're dam happy," he words bitter sweet in his mouth he , owed him everything and he smiles thinking he must be so smug looking down on him being so much in his debt.

 _Disorientated he opens his eyes…his alive? He thinks as his eyes meet a pair of dull green ones. He staggers to his as he cradles the dying man within the rubble._ _"Deku you fucking idiot ! What the fuck did you just do?!" Katsuki screams at his childhood friend. He smiles up at him as tears streak down his dirty cheeks and with the little strength he had he shoves his bloodied had into Kacchan's mouth._ _"I couldn't watch you die… K..Kacchan…, become the number one hero for us," Izuku had not yet gained the status of number one. Kacchan stated wide eyes at his friend who was quickly fading before him. "No, Deku don't you fucking say your good-byes you shitty nerd ..I'm going to get help …I told you not to lose to me ever again" Katsuki drags the lifeless man with him through the rubble but it was already too late_ …

Izuku Midoroya died June the 15th five years ago saving Katsuki Bakuogo from his own fatal blast to a villain.

 _Izuku knew he wouldn't have enough time to save them both from the blast, but he wouldn't watch Kacchan die …Kachhan deserved to happy even if it cost him his life. Those where Izuku's last wishes that were never heard as he charged in to save his friend from the fatal blast._

Katsuki after the battle that ended both the life of one of the strongest villain's he had faced and his friend Izuku. Had brought into the world a beautiful baby girl named Izumi after his number one hero Izuku better known as Deku. And for that time he promised to do what his friend had asked him , he became the number one hero…He told his daughter the adventures of a Deku who saved him in everyway , every day at bed time his only consolation to the hero that had given him everything he never deserved. So when his daughter gave her show and tell about Deku the amazing hero who her daddy tell hers was strongest that ever lived he sits front and centre seeing her eyes shine identical to that of a pair of emerald orbs he knew every well once.


End file.
